


Swimming Friends

by dianexchan



Category: Free!
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst, Minor ryuugazaki rei, Reader-Insert, high school romance, iwatobi swim club - Freeform, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianexchan/pseuds/dianexchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were friends with Makoto ever since elementary. You were on the same swim team. But after Rin left for Australia things changed. You were friends but not as close as elementary. Now in High School, you want to rekindle the friendship but maybe something more will happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cute little one-shot I wrote off this [imagine](http://latingermerican-writes.tumblr.com/post/138054371656/more-mako-chan)
> 
> I really should be updating my Second Chances fic but this cute story popped into my head. Hope you like it! :D

I had gone to school with [f/n]-chan since elementary. We were friends since second year in elementary and we would always play outside together in the sun at the park. Sometimes we were with Haru, sometimes it was with Rin and Nagisa, and sometimes it was just the two of us. She joined the swim club in elementary with Nagisa, Haru, Rin, and I and we grew closer. We all hung out a lot of the time then. It was nice memories when I looked back.

After Rin left and we started junior high we didn’t talk as much and lot happened with Haru. I felt like I needed to be there for him. She found girl friends that she could relate to and I noticed she swam a lot less. She only swam in gym class but she didn’t join the swim team this year. I had always wondered why. Even though we had drifted apart she would still come and talk and have lunch with us every once in a while. I didn’t notice it but I always watched her through the years. I always had her in my sights whether it be directly or out of the corner of my eye.

By the time we had gone to high school I was pleasantly surprised to hear that she had decided to go to Iwatobi High with us. I hadn’t seen her yet but I had seen her on the class roster. She was in the same class as me and I was anxious to see her and ask her how her break was. After the opening ceremony me and Haru head to our class, class 3. I sat in the back with Haru and I tried nonchalantly to look for [f/n]-chan.

“She’s over there Makoto.” I heard Haru say and I looked over at him in surprise. He nodded his head to the right.

“What…wha…What do you mean Haru?” I fumbled. It’s not like I liked her or anything. She was just a good friend that I missed.

“[f/n] is over there.” But there was more than that implied within that sentence. That he knew something I didn’t and I just blushed faintly and looked in the direction that he nodded his head.

There was a girl with long [h/c] hair on the last row in the third desk from the front. How did Haru know it was her? It could be any girl. I looked back straight ahead and waited for roll to be called and then I heard our Sensei call her name.

“[l/n] [f/n].”

I heard her chair scrape against the floor and saw her stand up and say “Here.” And it was like a shock to my memory. Her voice was a little deeper but the pattern of it was the same as [f/n]-chan. I smiled and I’m glad she was okay. As the class went on we grew accustomed to our schedule. It was around lunch time that I got a good look at her. And man over the break I don’t know what happened. Her features looked more mature. She lost all the curvy features to her face and gained the curves in her body. She was no super model but she wasn’t fat either. She had lost all her baby fat. Most people would say she looked normal but to me she looked perfect.

 

Through the first year we didn’t get to see much of each other. I would talk to her from time to time but school work caught up with us. Before I knew it the school year was already over and I didn’t get to ask [f/n]-chan much about what I wanted to know. It was bittersweet but I knew that it wasn’t that she was avoiding me. It’s just how things went.

 

The second year Nagisa joined us a first year and had somehow convinced Haru to start up a swim club again. I think it had to do with Rin returning that year. The time that we met up with Rin it was…was bittersweet. We were all happy to see Rin but something changed in the time that he had been away. He seemed…troubled. Something happened but I didn’t have the heart to ask him.

After we had successfully started the swim club and finally gotten four members, Haru, Nagisa, Rei, and myself, to join the team Gou had told us someone wanted to visit and watch the practice. We didn’t think much of it and agreed. I heard the gate to the pool open and looked over.

“[f/n]-san?” She was our guest? My eyes just widened.

“[f/n]-chan!!!” Nagisa practically bounded to [f/n]-chan. I forgot he didn’t know she was also going to school here.

“Hey Nagisa.” She chuckled. Man her smile was beautiful.

“It’s like it was back in elementary! Are you going to swim with us?”

“I don’t know about that…I haven’t swum in a while.” He furrowed his brow at her answer.

“Come on!!” Oh no, here comes the Nagisa pout. Not many could resist it.

She smiled, “Maybe later.”

“Yay!!!” Nagisa bounded back towards us and I felt someone nudge my side.

“Sorry to bother you Tachibana-senpai but who is our guest?” Rei asked me. I forgot he didn’t know who she was.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Rei, this is [l/n] [f/n]. She used to swim with us in elementary. [f/n]-san this is Ryuugazaki Rei, he just recently joined our team.”

She bowed, “Nice to meet your Ryuugazaki-kun.”

He bowed in return, “Nice to meet you too, [l/n]-senpai.”

I swear I could see her cheeks turn slightly pink. “You don’t have to call me senpai.” She mumbled and I just chuckled.

“Well enough of pleasantries, we still have to practice!” Gou could really be a tough manager sometimes.

We all walked over to the pool and [f/n]-chan walked over with Gou to some shade. I took off my jacket and set it down at the far edge of the pool. I stepped over the edge of the pool and stretched out my shoulders. I could feel my muscles warming up and it felt really good. All of a sudden I heard a gasp. I turned back and I saw [f/n]-chan and her face was pink.

“Are you okay [f/n]-san? Are you getting overheated? Your cheeks are a little pink. We have some water over there.”

“Umm…” she started. “Yeah, some water sounds nice.” She walked over to our water fountain and I could see Gou chuckling.

“Alright let’s start practice. Let’s just start with some warm-up laps.” We heard a splash and I could see Haru already swimming. I sigh, of course he couldn’t wait.

* * *

Makoto and I had been friends for a long time. Not close friends but we were still friends. I was pleasantly surprised that Nagisa had come back. It reminded me of the times at the swim club when we were kids.

When I had heard that they had started a new swim club I had decided to come visit and see what it was all about. I had found out Gou was managing the team so I asked her about it and she decided it was good idea for me to have an impromptu visit with them. Apparently she didn’t tell them about it until right as I was showing up. It was heartwarming to see their reaction. I really did miss my friends and it seems like they missed me too.

As they started practice, Makoto took off his jacket and started his stretches. As he stretched out his shoulders and I could see his shoulder muscles ripple against his skin. Apparently I audibly gasped because Makoto turned around and asked me if I was okay. I agreed to what he thought was wrong with me. When did this happen? When did he start looking like that? I turned around and went to sit back down next to Gou.

“It’s kind of overwhelming, huh?”

I just whipped my head to look at her and I could feel my face getting hot. “Wha…”

“When’s the last time you swam with them?”

“Umm…” I was trying to cool down my face. “Not since Rin left. So, since elementary.”

“You knew my brother???”

Brother? It made sense now. She had the same red hair and her teeth were kind of pointy. Not to the extent of Rin but you could tell. “Oh, yeah. We would hang out sometimes. But I haven’t heard from him since he left.”

“Oh.” She looked ahead, “He’s changed a lot since then, huh?” I could feel my face getting hot in response.

 

“Hey, [f/n]-san.” I looked up at Makoto’s voice and there he was with his elbows resting on the edge of the pool. “Are you feeling any better?”

“Oh, um…” Focus [f/n]. Just look at his face and you’ll be okay. “Yeah, I feel a lot better.” I could feel Gou’s eyes on me. I just wanted to fidget under the scrutiny. “But I probably should head home. I’ve um, got some studying to do.”

“I could walk you home if you want.” He offers.

“No that’s fine. It’s only about a 10 minute walk.”

“Are you sure? I don’t mind.”

Crap. If I refuse it will be obvious. Of something I’m not sure. I don’t even know what’s going on. “Um…I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do.” Lame.

“I want to, so what do you say?”

I sighed, I guess I had no choice. But it was Makoto. Same Makoto from Elementary. Nothing has changed. It will be fine. “Yeah sure.” He smiled and since when has he smiled like that? Argghhh!!!

“Great, if you’ll wait here I’ll go get changed.” He climbed out of the pool and he pushed his hair back down the middle with his hand and I could see the water drip down his body. I swallowed hard. When did he start looking like this? And why was I staring? He was just a friend. I mentally shook my head and nodded to him.

* * *

On our walk home [f/n]-san seemed weirdly uncomfortable. The conversation seemed strained and she seemed to fidget a lot. As we got to her house she hurried inside and I was confused but at least she came to visit us. It was nice to have mostly everybody back together again.

At school the next day she seemed a little different. I meant to talk to her after class but when I looked up she was gone. Maybe she had to meet up with some one. I didn’t think much of it at the time but now it was a regular thing. I didn’t get to talk to her much and when I did the conversation seemed rushed and she headed off somewhere else.

“Okay class,” our sensei started one day in class, “I’m setting up a new project. You’re going to work in pairs of my choosing. You’re going to choose a piece of literature and do a report and presentation on it.” “It’s due on Friday.” I could hear my classmates sighing. Luckily literature was my best subject. “That’s more than enough time. Alright, I’ll list off the groups.”

I was half paying attention as he called out the names until he came to her name. “[l/n] [f/n] and… Tachibana Makoto.” I tried to keep it cool but I glanced over at [f/n]. I could see her body physically tensing up. Why? So I wasn’t imagining it. She was avoiding me. I tried not to feel hurt but she was my friend. Why was she avoiding me? Did I do something to upset her? If I did I would like to know so I could apologize for it. I sighed and looked down at my text book as our sensei finished calling off the groups.

“Alright,” he closed his notebook, “You can now get together and start brainstorming some ideas.” I looked over and she didn’t seem like she was going to get up. We had to talk sometime. I started to get up when I saw her chair scoot back. I sat back down and I saw her take a deep breath and walked towards me. She seemed tense and I hoped I could set her at ease.

She took the chair from the desk in front of me and sat so she was facing me. “So I guess we’re partners.”

“Yeah.” Why was I so nervous?

“So do you have any ideas? I know you like literature.” She remembered that?

“Yeah um, how about Kitchen by Banana Yoshimoto?”

“Oh, yeah that sounds good to me.”

“You sure?” She just nods. Things seem to be going better than I thought. “Oh okay, did you want to meet up at my house or yours to work on it?” All of a sudden I saw her tense up. Or maybe I was just seeing things?

“Umm…” I could see her twiddling her thumbs, “I guess we could go to your house. It’s a little closer to school.”

“Okay,” I was starting to worry about her again. “When did you want to work on it? We can go after school if you want.”

Her head just popped up, “Um…”

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” I offer.

“No, that’s fine. Today after school.”

“Alright, wait for me after class and we can walk there together.” I see her just nod and all of a sudden I hear the bell ring for lunch. We both get up and I head to lunch with my friends and she headed to hers.

* * *

 

I headed to go have lunch with my best friend Kagawa Rikako. I quickly saw her in line to buy bread and waved to her.

“Hey [f/n]!” She waved back to me.

“Hey Rikako. What are you having for lunch?”

“Oh just some bread. What about you?”

“Just some onigiri my mom packed in my bento.” We walked to our normal spot under a big tree. We sat down and started eating.

“So, you haven’t been talking about some random stuff so I’m guessing you have some good stuff to talk about.”

I cough and try not to choke on my lunch. “Crap. I knew you would know something was up.” She just smirked and nodded.

“So what is it?”

I take a deep breath to prepare myself. “You know Tachibana Makoto, right?”

“Oh yeah, he’s one of the total hunks on the swimming team right?”

I just roll my eyes. “Yeah he’s on the swim team. You know I used to swim with him right?”

“Oh yeah, you said you used to swim with some guys in elementary. He was one of them?!?”

“Yeah he was…ANYWAYS, I went to go watch their practice the other day. And I’ve always viewed him as a friend maybe as far as a brother but…”

“But??”

“I don’t know anymore. Ever since the practice, I feel weird around him. Nervous, antsy, and I always feel like I have a fever when I’m around him. I don’t feel that way any other time though.”

All of a sudden I could hear her chuckling. I just glared at her, “What??”

“Nothing.”

“So, I’ve been trying to avoid him every chance I get but now I can’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“I got put into a group project with just him today. We’re going to his house after school.” I sigh.

“Oh boy.”

I just narrow my eyes at her. “What?? What is on your mind? There’s something on your mind that you’re not telling me.”

I see her take a deep breath. “[f/n], I think you like Makoto.”

“WHAT?!?” She just doubles over laughing. “I’m serious! We’re just friends!”

She can’t stop laughing and I just pout at her. “Sure [f/n]. So you’re going to his house?” She finally calms down enough.

“Yeah.” I puff my cheeks out. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Well if you are truly ‘just friends’…”

“WE ARE!!”

“…then it shouldn’t be a problem. Just go over there and study.”

“Fine.” I cross my arms in determination. I was going to prove her wrong. We were just friends. Nothing more.

 

 

After school the walk to the front gates was a nerve wracking experience. I felt like I took my time getting my bag and switching out my shoes. I walked slowly and I felt so anxious. I don’t know why; it was just Makoto. I finally made it to the front gate and Makoto greeted me.

“Konnichiwa [f/n]!” he waved frantically to me.

“Konnichiwa Makoto. I hope you didn’t wait long.” Man, why did my face feel so hot.

“No, I just got here. You ready to go or do you need to stop by your place first?”

“No, I’m fine. We can go ahead and head to your place.” And we started walking to his house and we talked about random things. Not too long afterwards we got to his house. We were greeted by his parents and cute siblings and then we headed up to his room.

“Sorry about my brother and sister, they can be a handful sometimes.” I could hear him chuckle next to me.

“It’s no problem. They’re really cute.”

Was that a blush? “Well thanks.” “Well this is my room.”

I walked in and it looked like any other teenage boy room that I saw (on television that is). His bed was against the wall. On it was a grey blanket and green pillow and was that a plush of an orca?? He still had it? I had gotten it for him when we were kids. I went over to it and grabbed it.

“What’s this?” I smirked at him. “I didn’t know you still had this.”

“Oh, ummm…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah I do. I couldn’t just get rid of a gift a precious friend had given me.”

I chuckled. “I remember when I got this for you. I was the last week of swim club. I didn’t know if you guys were going to stay in swim club and I wanted you guys to remember me.” I sat down on the bed reminiscing. That was a sad day for me. They were my dear friends and I, at the time, didn’t know when I would be able to see them again. “Does Haru still have his dolphin?”

“Oh, um yeah I think he does. [f/n]-san. You know I’m glad we got to go to the same high school.”

I smiled up at him. “Me too. So,” I laid my hands flat on my thighs. “Should we get started?”

“Sure.” And he got up and set the table up so we could study. We sat down and went over the book. Luckily we had both already read it so we could just talk about what to write for the report. I had my book out and then Makoto scooted closer to me to discuss with me about a key point in the book. He was right over my shoulder and I could feel his body heat through my shirt. I could feel his breath on my face as he talked. I could feel my face start to heat up and my heart started beating faster. I could feel butterflies in my stomach and all of a sudden I just wanted to scoot back but didn’t at the same time. I could smell his scent. A comforting scent of faint chlorine and grass. I swallowed hard. What was happening to me? Why was this affecting me like this? Do you get this nervous around friends? I wasn’t this way with Nagisa or Haru though. And then Rikako’s words echo in my mind. _‘[f/n], I think you like Makoto.’_ Crap. Crap, crap, crap. No this can’t be happening.

“Hey, [f/n].” Makoto drags me from my thoughts. I try not to jump. He seems oblivious to my inner dialogue.

“Hmm??”

“I’m going to get us some snacks and I will be right back.”

“Oh, alright. Thanks Makoto.”

“No problem.” He smiled and left the room.

I made sure he couldn’t hear me and then I sighed. “Crap.” I laid my head down on the table. So, I like Tachibana Makoto. I had to admit it now. He was the only one that made me feel this way. What was I going to do?? I don’t know if he liked me the same way and if he did would we start dating? Was that the best thing right now? They’re trying to start up the swim club and a girlfriend might not be the best thing for him right now. No, it definitely isn’t. He needs to focus on the club right now. He is the captain by the way. So, what to do? Act like nothing has happened? I don’t think I could do that. I guess the only option is to avoid him after this project. We should finish it for the most part today. I could do this. Just make it through the project.

I saw him enter with the food and I held the door open for him. “Thanks, [f/n].” He hands me a green tea and we start eating on the crackers and onigiri he had brought up.

“Thanks for the snacks, Makoto. This is delicious.”

“It’s no problem. I’ll let my mother know. So, where were we?”

“I think we were getting close to the conclusion of the paper.” And with that we continued writing. After another hour we finished the paper and we go over how the presentation is going to go.

“Well, I think this will work. I’m glad we could get this done. We work really well together.”

“Yeah, I feel the same way.” Was he trying to scoot closer to me?? I swallowed hard.

“Oh…um…I better head home. My mom should be home from work soon.”

“Oh sure, I’ll walk you home.” I grab my bag and put my books in it. I thanked his family for opening up their home to me and Makoto walked me home. We talked about trivial things and I thanked him for his help for the project. He seemed like he didn’t want to go but eventually we ran out of things to talk about and we were just standing there awkwardly on my porch. “Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow at school. Have a good night.”

“You too Makoto, see you tomorrow.”

* * *

Things went well at my house when we studied and composed our project. But after that, things changed. We did really well on the project and got an A but after our presentation it just seemed like [f/n]-chan was avoiding me. I would greet her in the hallways and she would greet me back but other than that there was nothing. After classes it seemed like she ran out of the classroom. She didn’t actually run but she was rushed to get out of class. At first it seemed like maybe she had something to do but now I have a feeling she’s avoiding me.

We no longer had any group projects, so I had no reason to talk to her but I feel like I needed to. I missed talking to her, I missed hearing her voice. I missed seeing her beautiful smile. If I had to admit anything it was that I was falling for her but it seemed like she didn’t feel the same way. I tried to keep it hidden, what I was going through, but like always Haru seemed to notice.

“Are you okay, Makoto?”

“Hmm??” Haru only talked when he was seriously concerned. “Oh yeah, I’m fine.” I smiled at him. Maybe that would ease his mind.

“You just seem distracted at practice is all.”

“Oh, well… I’m just worried about [f/n]-san. It seems like she’s been avoiding me. I wonder what I’ve done to upset her. If I just knew I would try to fix it.”

“Maybe you didn’t do anything wrong.” And there it was, Haru always knew how to get me to see things right.

“Hmm.” I nodded and I had some things to think about.

 

After my talk with Haru, I just couldn’t think of anything that could be bothering her. And it was eating away at me on the inside. I didn’t like to see her upset or hurt. I needed some closure. Did she find out that I was starting to like her and she didn’t feel the same way so she started distancing herself? Did she have problems at home? What was going on? I decided I was going to take action myself but how was I going to do that? She always bolted after class. I decided to talk to Nagisa about it.

“Do you know where [f/n]-san goes to when she goes to lunch?”

“Hmm?? Oh, [f/n]-chan? I’ve been wondering where she went. Um, I think she eats lunch with her friend Kagawa Rikako-chan at that tree on the east side of the school. Why?”

“Oh, nothing. I just wanted to talk to her.”

“Oh, okay.” I see Nagisa eye me suspiciously but he doesn’t say anything about it. “Well, tell her she needs to come visit again. We miss our [f/n]-chan!!!”

“I will Nagisa.” I smile.

 

 

The next day after the bell rings for lunch I start to gather my bag. As usual [f/n]-chan is gone within 30 seconds. But that doesn’t matter, now I know where she goes. I gathered my bag and nodded to Haru and told him I would meet him later at swim practice. He nodded, he understood. I didn’t know how long this would take and I didn’t want him waiting for me if this took longer than our lunch break.

I walked out of the classroom and headed to the east side of school. I easily found the tree and there she was eating lunch with whom I guess is Kagawa-san. [f/n]-chan’s back is to me so she doesn’t see me but her friend does. She nods to me and excuses herself to the bathroom. She gives me a knowing look before turning to enter the school.

“[f/n]-san.”

“Eep!” I hear her yelp.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you! I just need to talk to you.” Man why does she look so scared. And when has she looked so…tired? Is she getting enough sleep?

“Oh, it’s okay. Um, what did you need to talk about?” She was looking around like an animal looking for escape from a fearful situation. What happened?

“[f/n]-san. I don’t know how to put this so I’m just going to say it. Okay?”

“Okay…”

“It feels like you’ve been avoiding me recently. I don’t know what happened. Did I do something wrong? If I did just tell me and I’ll fix it. Is it something else? You know you can come to me. We’re friends aren’t we? All of us miss you. Nagisa, Haru, Rei, and… I miss you.”

I see her swallow hard and bite her lip. Like she’s trying to hold back tears. “I…You didn’t do anything wrong Makoto. I’m sorry, I just can’t talk about this.” She tries to leave but I can’t leave her in pain like this.

“Please, [f/n]-san. Please let me help you.” I grab her arm and I sense that she sees something behind me and she stops. I hear her sigh in defeat. I don’t look back but I don’t need to. [f/n]-chan needs my attention right now.

“Okay, Makoto. I’m just going through some things right now. I needed some time.”

“Okay. Do you want to talk about it? I’m a pretty good listener.”

“I…uh…” she clenches her fist. “There’s just someone I know. She’s having trouble. She likes a guy but is afraid to tell him. She doesn’t want to be an inconvenience. She…uh…doesn’t know if he feels the same way.”

“Well, this friend of yours. All she can do is ask. The worst that can happen is that he says no.” All she does is nod.

“Thanks for the advice. I better go now.”

I grab her shoulder. “[f/n]-san, are you sure that’s it? It seems like there is more. You seem to be in a lot of pain and under a lot of stress.” I feel her shoulders sag.

“I just don’t want to talk about it right now is all.”

“But I can’t leave you in pain like this!” I know she wanted to run away, but I couldn’t let her. How could I leave a girl in almost tears like this. “Just please tell me!”

“Please don’t make me do this Makoto! I don’t want to lose it.”

“Lose what?”

“Our friendship!!!” she blurts out. I don’t think she wanted to say that because the look of shock on her face is very apparent.

“Friendship? Why would our friendship be in jeopardy?”

“BECAUSE I LIKE YOU MAKOTO, OKAY?!?” I just step back shocked. “Okay? You made me say it. I like you, I’ve fallen for you. Whatever way you want to say it. But I’m afraid that this will change our friendship and we can’t be like we were. I…I…I don’t want to ruin what we hav…” tears were rolling down her face now.

And I just pull her into a hug. I embrace her and I can imagine the look of shock on her face. “I thought you knew [f/n]-chan.”

“What?? Knew what?”

“I thought maybe that is why you distanced yourself. Because you could sense my feelings. I’ve fallen for you too. Probably ever since the start of the year now that I think about it. I thought that maybe I had come on too strong when we were working on my project and so I had decided that I didn’t want to force my feelings onto you. If you like me great but I was okay with just being your friend.”

“You, what??”

I lifted her chin up to look at me. “I like you too, [f/n]-chan.” I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

“But what about swim club? Won’t I get in the way?”

I just looked at her dumbfounded. “Get in the way? What do you mean? You used to swim with us remember? You know how it goes. I won’t be in competitions forever. And I can juggle a girlfriend and the swim team at the same time. I may have not been able to in the past but I can now.”

“Girlfriend?!?” She yelps.

“Yes, girlfriend. Will you be my girlfriend [f/n]?” I grab her hands and look her straight into the eyes.

She nods her head, “Yes.” I smile a big smile.

“Would you mind if…”

“Yes?”

“Would you be okay if I kissed you?”

She blushed and nodded her head. I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers and it was the happiest I felt in a long time.

 

 

 

“YAY!!!” I hear Nagisa cheer. Apparently Nagisa had told them about my question so they all came to check on me. There stood Nagisa jumping up and down squealing. Next to him was Rei trying to calm him down and next was Haru with a knowing smile.

And off to the side I guess was [f/n]-chan’s friend Kagawa-san. “Finally! Maybe she’ll cheer up now.”

We all chuckle while [f/n] blushes and hides her face in my chest.


End file.
